


Happy Divorce

by WeezieMcSqueezie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Carmelita - Freeform, Casa Erocita, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, all the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezieMcSqueezie/pseuds/WeezieMcSqueezie
Summary: With the ink not yet dry on her divorce papers, a 43 year old woman receives help from a 20 year old Dean Winchester.Legit smut...some fluff I suppose, but come on...if you're reading me, you want smut.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Happy Divorce

Happy Divorce

“How old are you?” she asked, looking him over closely as he dropped the tire iron on the grassy shoulder of the road. “Twenty, ma’am” he grinned lowering the car on the jack. “So young and he’s already got a tongue talented enough to make ‘ma’am’ sound sexy” she mumbled to herself watching him tighten the lug nuts again. Standing he leaned his arm on the hood of the car and gave her a good, long look, eyes lingering on her full curves. “I can do a lot more with my tongue than talk…ma’am” he flashed a million watt smile, the tip of his tongue peeking out between his teeth. “Thanks for stopping to help with my tire. How can I repay you?” she asked stepping closer to him. “That’s not necessary, ma’am. I’ve got to be on my way, as much as it pains me” his face full of regret. “That’s a shame. You would have made a nice way to celebrate my divorce” she smiled. He groaned and turned to face the car, dropping his head on his arm. He was talking himself into dealing the incredible wrath of hell his father would unleash on him for abandoning the hunt for a few hours when his phone rang, John’s number flashing on the screen.

-

She was pleasantly buzzed, having enjoyed celebratory post-divorce cocktails with her girlfriends when she noticed a wicked grin spread across Sarah’s face and watched her tongue graze over the edge of her wine glass. “What’s got your panties wet?” she laughed. “You’ve got an admirer” Sarah just about panted. She turned to follow her friend’s eyeline. He nodded, flashing her that wickedly quick grin she had seen earlier that morning on her way home from her lawyer’s office. She looked back to her girlfriends and said, “Thank you for celebrating with me, but the rest of this celebration is private.” Sarah gasped, “Is that him? The hunk who changed your tire this morning?” She nodded and knocked back the rest of her cocktail. “Private, my ass. We want full details over brunch on Saturday” Jeanette ordered. “And pictures! My God, do I want to see what that cock looks like” Laura whined. “Sluts” she giggled and left them.

He watched her approach and pulled out a barstool for her. He told her he’d finished his work early and wasn’t leaving town until the morning. He asked if she was still wanted help celebrating her divorce. Straight shooter. She liked that. “I’m twenty-three years older than you are” she eyed him, he smelled like leather and spice. “I’m okay with that if you are” he stepped closer. “Got someplace nearby?” she asked. “Couple blocks away” he said pulling his wallet out to settle his tab and to buy a round for her friends who were openly watching. 

She followed him to the motel, and he had her up against the door the moment it clicked shut behind them. “Tell me what you want” he said, biting her neck. “I want you to fuck me ‘til the sun comes up. I want to feel you days after you’re gone” she gasped as his tongue slid down her neck to her shoulder. “Yes, ma’am” he growled as his hands gripped the hem of her dress, lifting it straight up and off her body. He stepped back, eyes devouring her. She stood in black heels, black lace panties and a matching bra. She was curvy and lightly plump in the hip and thigh. He dropped to his knees and slipped his fingers into the waistband of her panties, dragging them down her legs, tossing them aside. His tongue slid into her folds, dragging upwards searching for her clit. He found the delicate bud and circled it, making her legs go weak. Feeling her stumble, he stood and kissed her again, “On the bed.” He stepped back to let her pass and watched her ass swing as she walked to the bed and kicked off her heels. His clothes were off in a flash as he approached, his swollen cock bobbing as he set it free. “That’s not a cock. That’s a weapon” she gasped as she unhooked her bra and tossed it to the floor. He watched her breasts settle on her chest, large and full, nipples standing proud. The sight of her made his cock throb painfully. Dean loved women. Skinny, curvy, short, tall, blonde, brunette, bold, shy…he loved them all, but this one was spectacular. 

He crawled onto the bed, settling his shoulders between her thighs as she lay back. She sighed as his breath tickled her wet pussy. Sinking his tongue back into her he moaned, savoring her sweetness. Her legs slipped over his shoulders, stretching down his back, hips slowly rocking her pussy into his mouth. He took his time, eating her pussy thoroughly until she was thrashing beneath him, begging for release. “Please, please let me cum!” He ignored her pleas lifting face, now wet with her slick, to slip two fingers into her. “You bastard!” she cried out, making him flash a wolfish grin before flicking his tongue over her swollen clit. “Cum for me now” he whispered, blowing air across her clit as he pumped his fingers into her. She arched up, breasts wiggling as her chest heaved, gasping for air. She spasmed around his fingers as the orgasm rolled through her. He pulled his fingers from her and placed his whole mouth over her, covering her pussy, kissing her deeply, tongue diving into her. Her fingers flew into his hair as he continued, extending her pleasure, building it slowly, higher and higher until she came on his tongue. Giving her one long, deep lick he raised his head, watching as she fell flat against the bed. “You weren’t kidding about that tongue. It’s taken forty-three years for someone to make me cum that way and you’ve done it twice without stopping for a breath” she panted. “I’m far from done eating your pussy, baby” he said nipping her thigh with his teeth. 

Dean crawled up her body and settled over her, resting his cock at her entrance. “Is there anything you don’t want?” he asked dipping his head to circle her nipple with his tongue. “I want everything” she said. “Everything means I’ll take your ass” he warned, raising an eyebrow. Her pussy throbbed at his words and she repeated, “I want everything.” He pushed his first few inches into her, watching her eyes roll back, her body arching up to him. He sunk the rest of himself into her, groaning as her heat engulfed him. He didn’t give her time to adjust to his size and rolled his hips back, plunging into her again and again and again at a slow and steady pace. He watched her climb higher and higher, her desperate pleas to fuck her harder and faster were ignored. He wanted to draw this out, knowing that no matter what she said, she needed at long, slow, deep fuck. “Feel my cock filling you up, baby. You’re pussy is so tight you feel like a virgin” he told her, leaving wet kisses along her neck and shoulders. “Oh fuck, don’t stop!” she shouted. He kept a steady pace as she squeezed him, orgasm tearing through her like a violent storm. “Fuck, baby, you’re so tight around my cock!” he panted, breath coming in shallow bursts. Finally, he couldn’t hold back and pulled out of her, spilling onto her belly. She watched as he lost control. His body rock hard, belly tight and contracting as he came.  
He gave himself a few minutes to catch his breath then cleaned her up with a warm, wet cloth. He pulled the blanket and sheet down, for her to climb into them, settling himself on his back as she slipped her arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. “Feel better?” he asked. “Mmmmm” she sighed, her fingers grazing his muscled abs and chest. He let her doze lightly while he recharged. 

She woke to the feeling of his fingers sliding into her. She was soaked, her pussy squelching as he pumped her gently. His lips caught her nipple, suckling and biting. She came quickly. “Come on up. I want you on my face” he said biting her nipple harder than he had before and dropped to his back. She shifted around and settled her pussy over his face as hers lowered to his cock. She grasped him in her hand as he licked into her. “Baby, your pussy is dripping on me. You’re the hottest woman I’ve ever been with” he said pulling her down onto him. His lips and tongue destroyed her while she fought to focus on his cock. It was in her hand, but she couldn’t manage to do anything with it. He was an oral master. If he taught classes, he could save marriages. He pulled back and asked, “Okay, baby? Need me to slow down?” As much as she hated admitting it, she did need him to slow down or she would never get his cock into her mouth. “Yes, please. You’re very distracting” she laughed as she turned to circle his tip with her tongue. 

He let his head fall back to the pillow as she sucked his cock into her mouth, her tongue dragging over him with each pass. He gently thumbed her clit to keep her wet and ready but did as she asked and kept it light. She sucked cock like a slut, wet and sloppy. She edged him into her throat for a brief second. He was impressed. It was rare woman could take him like this. She sucked him in again, this time taking him all the way to his root. “Fuuuuuck, baby. No one has ever taken me that deep” he groaned, working hard to keep his hips still. She felt his hips trembling and climbed off his body. “I want you to fuck my mouth. Where do you want me?” she asked. “You’ve got a filthy mouth on you. Exceptionally talented but filthy” he chuckled and sat up. “Lay on the bed and hang your head over the edge. I’m gonna eat your pussy while I fuck that pretty mouth of yours”, he said running a finger over her cheek as he climbed off the bed. She flushed and swung around into position. She loved that she could see him from a whole new angle and watched his balls bounce as he approached. He leaned over her and settled his arms and elbows on the bed, positioning his cock at her mouth. He felt her lips open and he slid himself into her. He latched his lips over her sex and suckled her clit as he fucked her face. He pushed into her throat, letting her tell him with quick squeezes to his legs when she needed air. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and slid his arms around her lower back. Without warning, he stood up, taking her with him. She almost choked on his cock and held onto his legs. “I didn’t tell you to stop sucking my dick, baby” he warned before diving back into her pussy. She hung upside down, bobbing on his cock as he buried his face in her pussy. In minutes she was cumming, screaming around his fat cock. He lowered her back to the bed and reached down for her shoulders, lifting her into a sitting position. “What the fuck was that?” she panted. “That was fun, come on, we’re messy.” 

They showered, soaping each other up, kissing, biting, stroking. This was the most sensuous thing she had ever experience and that included everything they had just done. She had never known the feeling of a man wanting to touch and caress every inch of her body. He was worshiping her with his hands. He stepped out of the shower first, handing her a towel for her hair and drying her body with another one before drying himself off. It made her wonder where he’d learned to be so thoughtful. The thought didn’t stick because he scooped her up in his arms and carried her squealing and laughing back to bed. “If we’re gonna be at this ‘til sunrise, I need snacks. Want anything?” he asked slipping his jeans over his naked ass. “Water, juice, something like that. You worked up a hell of a thirst in me” she grinned slipping into the blankets. “Find something on television and we’ll chill out for a while before the next round” he said pulling his shirt over his head and heading to the vending machines in his bare feet. 

He came back with candy, chips, pretzels, water, Gatorade, iced tea and apple juice and was incredibly surprised to see she had found Casa Erotica. “Ooo! This one is Cabana Nights. Carmelita is my favorite. Wait until she you see what she can do with tacos” he declared excitedly handing her a bottle of water before stripping himself naked again. She laughed harder with him than she had in years, watching Carmelita do her thing, him narrating as if it were a nature show on the Discovery Channel. It was the scene where Carmelita takes a fat cock up her ass that distracted them. He’d pulled her close, whispering in her hear “Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you there?” “Mmhmm” she nodded. He muted the television and dug in his bag for the condoms and bottle of lube he kept handy. She raised an eyebrow at it and smirked but said nothing. He shrugged and gave her a crooked grin, “I’m prepared for everything.” Little did she know how truthful he was being, seeing as how he had an arsenal of weapons in the trunk of his car. He dropped the bottle on the bed and curled up next to her. “I’ve never done this before” she admitted. “I’ll take it slow” he kissed her shoulder working his way down to her nipples where he lucked and sucked until she was dripping with need again. 

He positioned her on her hands and knees and pushed his cock into her pussy. This time he fucked her hard and fast, digging his fingers into the flesh of her hips. He picked up the lube and coated his thumb, spreading it over her puckering rim. He pressed his thumb into her to the knuckle. She moaned and pushed her ass back towards him, seeking more. Holding his thumb in place he slammed into her until she convulsed around him. It was clear she never had a great sex life, but he’d never made woman cum so many times before. He held himself inside her as he used his thumb to gentle massage and open her up. She was much more relaxed than he had anticipated. He’d never taken a woman’s anal cherry before, so he was extra careful, taking his time to make sure she was prepped well. He slipped out of her and quickly rolled on a condom. He lubed himself up generously and pressed himself against her. “Tell me” he said. “I want you in my ass” she replied, voice thick with need. He pressed himself gently, stopping as the first inch of him slid in. He held still for a minute and pressed further, giving her another few inches. She was letting out a series of guttural moans and he could feel the effects of her pussy clenching even though he was in her ass. “Baby are you cumming already?” he asked surprised. “Fuck, yes” she moaned pushing her ass back forcing the last of him into her. “You’re so much hotter than Carmelita” he said in awe and pulled back slowly before sinking into her. He’d found a rhythm of deep and slow thrusts is what she responded to. She liked it best when he pulled out almost all the way before sinking back into her. It wasn’t long before she’d cum again and he pulled out, he was too close to losing himself. He curled up behind her, spooning her gently. “You haven’t cum yet” she panted as he covered them in a blanket. “I can’t if I’m going to fuck you again before sunrise. You’re a greedy minx. Sleep for a bit” he kissed her hair. 

He was a light sleeper and felt her wake up. She stretched her body like a cat after a nap. “I’ve never been so thoroughly fucked in my life” she sighed. “If you don’t mind my asking, what happened? I can’t imagine letting a woman like you go” he said. “You’re letting me go with the dawn” she reminded him. “Ah, touché” he laughed. “The short version is, it took me twenty years to realize that I hated scheduled Friday night missionary sex; meatloaf on Wednesdays, roast on Sundays; and couples golf. I couldn’t live life in variations of gray anymore. I want to experience life. I want to laugh. I want to fuck. He wasn’t interested in coming along for the ride and with no kids to worry about, I decided it was time for me to move on” she said rolling onto her belly and tucking arms under the pillow. Dean stroked her back, watching her face as she enjoyed the touch of his fingers. “I might be leaving in a few hours, but you are a woman I’ll never forget” he whispered. “That’s nice to hear. OH! Speaking of never forgetting…” she flew from the bed and grabbed her purse. She dug a camera out. “No!” he laughed. “Yep” she said and hopped onto the bed. “Let me see that gorgeous body of yours” she demanded. “Ah, fuck it” he said and tossed the sheets away. His cock was starting to swell. He stroked himself to full length as she watched. 

Once she got her fill of pictures, she climbed over him and sunk onto his fat cock. “Fuck, this is incredible” she said as she lifted and sank back down. She rode him, picking up speed as she went. She leaned back and held onto his thighs as she fucked him. “I’ve never seen a more beautiful woman before” he said running his hands over her waist to her breasts. “Fuck, Dean, I’m cumming again” she cried out. He waited until she rode it out before laying her back on the bed. “One more, baby. You’ve got one more in you” he demanded, biting her earlobe as he pounded into her. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” she screamed as she spasmed around him again. “That’s it. That’s perfect, baby” he panted, breath hitching. He suddenly pulled out and pumped himself onto her before collapsing next to her. “You are the most sensual woman I’ve ever been with and you’ve completely drained me” he declared. “Just in time” she nodded to the curtains, where the sun was just starting to peek through.


End file.
